helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
The Farewell Ball
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Matthew's farewell ball seemingly will be a heartbreaking rally for ladies. Anyway, Magda has decided to attend. Objective Beat Lynna in the Beauty Contest. Rewards EXP +500 Synopsis At Matthew's ball, he gave Magda a special gift. The family heirloom of the Ellensteins was finally back into her mother's hands. Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Lady B: Eh, have you heard that? Mr. Matthew is leaving. Lady A: It seems that his father has asked him to leave Finsel as there is something wrong with their family business. Lady B: What a pity... It would be boring if there is no Mr. Matthew in Finsel's balls. Lady A: I can't agree more! Thanks to his help, I was able to speak to Lady Lynna - you don't know, the people who have come to my house since I've been so close to Lady Lynna - Magda: Matthew is leaving? Why didn't I know? Lynna: Ahem! Hard-pressed family? Magda: Lady Lynna? Lynna: Don't think I want to speak to you. I will never do such a stupid thing. Lawrence, give the invitation to her. Magda: What invitation? Lawrence: This is Lady Lynna's farewell ball for Mr. Matthew. Magda: ...Farewell ball?! Lynna: Look at that look, huh... He didn't even tell you he was leaving? Magda: .................. Lynna: Anyway, I've already sent the invitation, it's up to you if you want to come. Let's be clear, the ball can be all right without you. It's just that Mr. Matthew wants it to be more lively - Magda: Matthew wants you to invite me? Lynna: Yes, so what? Wait - what do you call him? Matthew? A hard-pressed family never knows manners! Magda: Thank you, Lady Lynna. Lynna: Thank me? What are you up to? Magda: You've meticulously prepared this ball. I will show up. Thank you for your invitation. (Curtsey) Lynna: Hum... You will show up? I'd rather you won't! Lawrence, let's go! Story Chat 2 Lady B: Mr. Matthew, is it true that you are leaving? Matthew: Yes, it's true. Lady A: Can't you stay a little longer? Matthew: Finsel is too beautiful. I'm afraid I will not be able to leave if I stay longer. Lady B: Don't say that. I don't want to be an obstacle in your way! Please be assured and leave! Lady A: ...You're too sentimental! Lady B: Don't you think so? Lady A: I, I, I - even if I do think so! You can't - Lynna: Shut up. Today's ball is for Mr. Matthew. I want to give him a perfect farewell ball. Anyone who ruins it by being jealous should get out! Lady A: ...I'll go and see if the servant has brought the gift for Mr. Matthew. Lady B: I... I'm going to try the good wine you prepared! Magda: (Lady Lynna looks quite like the Duchess in this way) Lynna: Hard-pressed family, how dare you look at me? Don't think you can stay out of this! : Story Root 2 : Lynna: You may get out of here like those women too! : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: Glad you know it! Matthew: Lady Lynna, you are here? Lynna: Mr. Matthew, why are you here? Matthew: The housekeeper is looking for you. He says there's something wrong with the dinner preparation. Lynna: It's nothing big deal. Lawrence can handle that! Matthew: Lawrence is not here. You are the only one who can make a decision here. Lynna: All right, I will take a look. Matthew: It's too stuffy in here, Lady Ellenstein. How about we take a walk outside? Magda: ............ Matthew: Are you going to not talk to me through the whole ball? Magda: We are fine. Matthew: So you're mad at me - it's my farewell ball, and Why didn't I invite you myself? Magda: You have given me a great deal of honor by asking Lady Lynna to invite me - I mean, few people can receive an invitation from the lady of the Jorcastles. Matthew: I knew you would understand me. Magda: .................. Matthew: Why are you still so upset? Magda: ...I've heard that when a fraud comes to light, the mastermind always ends badly. Matthew: Ah... yes... you are right. Magda: So, you're worried about being found out, so... Matthew: So what? Magda: ...Do you need money! Matthew: Huh??? Magda: I, I mean you should take enough money with you, in case of an accident. This will make you more or less safe - Matthew: Hahahaha- You think I'm going to run? Magda: Aren't you... Matthew: What should I do? I can't think of any other word to describe you besides lovely. Magda: .................. Matthew: Alas... I have to stop this. Magda: Stop what?? Matthew: Spending another day with you will make everything different. Magda: ...Different? Matthew: Right, I have a gift for you. I got that gem for you. Magda: Ah!... What did you pay? Matthew: Just some equivalence of value. Nothing precious. Magda: ............ Matthew: All right, don't be upset any more. There is no new about the corona for now, but I will keep an eye for you. Before that, give this to your mother. Magda: Thank you... Mom would be really happy to see this. Matthew: If I could make Mrs. Ellenstein laugh, I would be doing a good thing. We should go back now. Let's go. May I dance with you for the last ball? Magda: My pleasure. Story Chat 3 Magda: Mom, I have a surprise for you. Eliza: This is... that gem! Magda: Yes, come close and look at it. Eliza: Right... That's it! I saw it shining on my grandmother's head. And it has been years since then. Magda: It's a pity the corona can't be found... Eliza: This gem bears the name of Ellenstein. I'm grateful that it came back to me. Magda, my sweet daughter... I want to thank you. Magda: Mom, don't cry... I don't want to make you cry. Eliza: (Wiping tears) Sweetie, tell me how did you get this gem. I remember it's not cheap. Magda: Eh... Mr. Matthew helped me a little bit. Eliza: This Mr. Matthew is a real gentleman, and we should thank him if he is not leaving Finsel soon. Magda: There will be opportunities someday... Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript